Kindergarten Love
by BoyLovingFreak
Summary: Edward and Bella have been best friends since they were both just five years old and have always been there for each other. What happens when two six year old built up crushes and a sixteen year old friendship turn into a make out session? AH OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**BPov**

"Hey, Bella?" I looked up from my English-Literature textbook in time to see Edward wipe strawberry ice cream on my nose.

Ah Edward. _Sigh_. Edward and I have been best friends since we were five years old in kindergarten and I have had a huge crush on him since six years ago when he stayed at my house with me when I had to stay home with the flu for three days. He was gorgeous. There were no words for how beautiful he was. His jaw finely chiseled, his beautiful fire filled electric green eyes that made me feel like I was staring right into his soul, his beautiful crooked smile that made my knees go weak, his unruly hair, which made me want to run my hands right through it, sticking up in all directions. Just perfection.

"_Edward_" I screeched, "oh it's so on" I grabbed a spoon full of ice cream and rubbed it across his cheek.

"Oh, I see how it is. Then let it be own then, Swan." said Edward as he rubbed more ice cream on my cheek. After that all studying for finals was forgotten in this war. After a few minutes of this, I ended up with Doritos down my shirt and in my hair, ice cream and whipped cream all over me on top of Edward who look pretty much the same way.

"Ha, I always told you not to start a fight you can't win." I taunted him while trying to keep his hands from grabbing me.

I apparently I did not put up much of a fight seeing as I ended up under him with him pinning my arms above my head with one and while he tickled me with the other. "Ha swan look who's on top now." He said now taunting me while I squirmed under him.

"Stop, please Edward … can't breathe… _Stop_" I panted between giggles. As Edward shouted a loud "NEVER" I got one of my hands free and flung it backward accidentally hit the nightstand cause it to topple over and break the lamp on top of it resulting in Edward stopping his torture on me.

"Oooooooooo you're in trouble. Mom's going to have a fit." Edward said as he rolled off me to lie beside me. "Wow, you're a mess"

"Well it's your fault. I told you to stop. And you look just as bad yourself" _But still so beautiful_

"What in the hell is going on up here? And who broke the lamp?" yelled Esme. Edward and I looked up to see Edward's older brother, Emmet, his girlfriend Rosalie Hale, our friend Alice Brandon, her boyfriend Jasper Whitlock, and Edward's parents Carlisle and Esme standing in the door way.

Edward and I looked at each other, nodded and stood up.

"He did it"

"She did it"

We both said at the same time while pointing to each other.

Esme shook her head, sighed and walked away while yelling ' that we need to get it cleaned up' and mumbling something about ' kids never learning to grow up' with Carlisle following her out the room leaving us to face the gang.

Edward called after her "We're not kids. We're 21."

"So what was really going on in here? Anything hot and steamy?" Alice asked as she walked over to the bed to sit down.

"_Alice_" I screeched "Are you serious? It's all Edward's fault." I said while turning to glare and stick my tongue out at Edward. I then spent the next seven minutes explaining to the group how Edward and I ended up they way we were and how the lamp broke.

"See, I told you that it was Bella's fault the lamp broke." Edward said while pointing at me. I got up for my sitting position on the bed to playfully punch Edward but he dodged at the last minute resulting in me tripping. I braced myself for the fall but it never came. I looked up to see Edward had caught me.

I blushed as I pulled myself out of his grasp righted myself then told Edward "You have a seven second head start you better get going"

He just stood there smirking with a look on his face that said 'I'm not afraid of you bring it on'

So I started to count when I got to five he bolted out the door and down the hall. I made the move to chase him but Alice stopped me saying, "We really don't need you falling and breaking a bone"

"Ok, fine then. But I'm going down stairs I'm hungry." I huffed walking out the door hearing Emmett echo 'I heard that sister'. I squealed loudly as I felt Emmett's huge warm hand lift me up and throw me of his shoulder.

"Emmett! If you don't put me down right now so help me god we will have some problems." By the time, I had finished my little rant he was down stairs and heading into the kitchen. Emmett finally set me down in front of the fridge. Only seconds later Edward's extremely cold hands were picking me up.

"Edward, put me down this isn't funny" I hated when the boys did this they liked to call it 'pass the Bella' or 'pass the pixie' when they did it to Alice. They have learned from experience not to do it to Rose. Edward ran me down the hall to Jasper "Jasper if you take me off Edward's shoulder to throw me over yours I swear-"

"Oh shut up and enjoy it, squirt." Jasper interrupted by picking me up as I groaned at the ended – I hated that nickname.

"_Jazzy_ why don't you try to enjoy being passed around by three sweaty, muscular men.

"Well, when you put it that way maybe I don't mind so much anymore." Alice said with an amused voice while coming down the stairs, "Now Jazz would you put her down before she throws up all over you."

Jasper finally put me down as soon as I had my feet on the ground I went around and punched each one of the guys in the arm, not caring that were all shouting 'ow' and rubbing their arm.

An hour later, we were all eating pizza and watching 'I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry' while quoting funny lines from movie. Rose and Emmett were cuddled up next to Alice and Jasper on the couch while Edward and I were cuddled up in front of the couch. Once the movie we all went up to the rooms, Rose and Em in his room, Alice and Jasper in the guest room and Edward and I in his room.

We changed into our pajamas, slide into bed, and snuggled into each other saying a brief goodnight he fell asleep. This was the greatest part of our friendship- the closeness. We have slept like this in each other's beds snuggle close and holding each old since we were eight. It had all ways been this way. As I lay there willing sleep to take me, I think about our friendship and how much I liked Edward. I rested my head on his chest and let the beating of his heart drag me to sleep.

* * *

**So what did you think? Do you like it? hate it? let me know and please reveiw c(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Epov**

I woke up the next morning to the sweet, delicious sent of strawberries and a warm tiny body lying on top of me still wrapped around my body. I did not want to open my eyes afraid this was a dream and the sensations her perfectly warm body was giving me would go away.

Bella._ Sigh._ She was just _too_ perfect and she just had to be my best friend. I have like her ever since we were fifteen six years ago when I had decided to stay with her while she was out of school with the flu. She was the most beautiful creature to ever walk the planet earth, she was an angel and I wanted her to be mine _so_ bad but I knew that would never be possible. She would never feel the same way about me and if I asked her out and she did not feel the same where would our friendship go. I could not risk sixteen years of dedicated friendship for my selfish feeling.

Her face was perfection. From her luscious pouty pink lips that I have been dying to kiss for six years to her wavy long brown hair that fell all the way down her back. Her laugh sounded like bells it was so beautiful. And last but not least was one of my favorite things about her were her big, deep, brown doe eyes that made you feel like you were staring right into her soul and showed her every emotion.

As I continued fantasize about what it would be like for me and Bella to be married, I felt her began to stir. Bella opened her eyes looking disoriented until she saw my face, smiled at me then rested her head back on my chest.

"Well it's nice to know we're close enough that you feel comfortable to sleep on me and not get off." I chuckled looking down at her laying there.

"What in the hell are you talking about? If I were asleep on top of you, the bed would not be so warm. By the way when did your bed become so…hard?" Bella mumbled out still half asleep.

"I don't know, my side is quiet comfy try rolling over see if it's still hard over there?" I was enjoying this way too much as Bella rolled off me with a thump to the bed officially waking her up completely.

"Shit… I was sleeping on you wasn't I?" I nodded as she sat up, looked down and blushed. "Damn…I thought this shit had stopped." She murmured so low I don't think she meant for me to hear. However, I did and what I heard made my head snap up to look at her.

"This has happened before?" When she nodded, I continued, "Why haven't I noticed until now?"

"Because I have always woken up before you. Are you mad?" She murmured looking down again.

"NO! I mean no. Why in the world would I be mad that my best friend likes me better than my own bed? I think it's a rite of passage." I smiled when she let out a small giggle that bloomed into a full-blown laugh.

"What time is it?" Bella yawned out.

Looking over at the clock, I told her, "Ten minutes before five." She looked at me like I had just grown a third head – no pun intended.

" No wonder I'm still sleepy. Well goodnight." She said as she pulled the covers up over her to go back to sleep. I leaned over scooped her up in my arms. She squealed as I laid her on top of me, "Edward, what the hell are you doing?"

"Well we're going too ended up in this position when we wake up so might as well start out like this. Unless you have a problem with this position while you are still conscious?" I asked shrugging and wiggling my eyebrows up and down.

She blushed while drawing patterns on my bare chest, "No, I don't have a problem with it… it's just ya know what if someone walks in." I shrugged, rolling my eyes as she continued. "Fine. I'll go to sleep laying on you but if I get to heavy just shuffle me off."

I snorted while rolling my eyes again, "You say you've slept on top of me and I've never known. You're as light as a feather."

"I doubt that but hey you're the one that has to lay under me." By this time, her eyes had started to droop. Just a few minutes later, her breath evened out and I knew she was asleep.

OoOoOo

I was awoken by a big booming voice "Ooooooh, looks like someone had some fun."

"Emmett stop being annoying and leave before you wake up Bella." I growled at him as he just chuckled at me.

"Too late Edward, the beast already woke me up." She said in a quiet voice. I look up at her as she looked down at me before leaning down to kiss my cheek. "What time is it?" she mumbled as she slid off me.

"Half past eleven." Emmett said. "So, what you two _do_ last night to end up in that position of sleeping."

"We did the same thing you did Emmett after the movie -."

"Oh so you two had fuck awesome sex last night too? Hmmm I didn't know you two were like that now. So are you dating or just friends with benefits?" Emmett interrupted with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Em get the fuck out of here and stop being a jackass."

"Aww Eddie is you afraid of me seeing your baby dick because I saw it when we were five I'm pretty sure it hasn't changed much since then." He started teasing me.

"It's EDWARD you hateful son of a bitch. And my dick is plenty big and none of your concern." I shouted at him. I was instantly grateful our parents had gone away for the weekend last night and wouldn't be back until Monday.

"He's right Emmett, his dick certainly is not small." Bella chimed for the first time still curled up under the covers with her eyes closed. Emmett and I looked over at her in shock and for me embarrassment and Emmett amusement. Bella opened her eyes after Emmett and I were quiet for a while just staring at her. "What?" She asked in confusion.

"How the hell do you know that?" Emmett and I asked still staring at her in shock.

"Well Edward, I have been sleeping with you since before you went through puberty so have had the displeasure of waking up more than once with that big thing you call your 'dick' poking me in my stomach, back or butt." Bella explained without blushing, which surprised me. Emmett started busting up laughing.

"Hey, what can I say I'm a man and I have an apparently huge dick." I stated proudly with a cocky smirk as I looked down at Bella who was blushing like crazy. "And don't act like I haven't woken up to you moaning and saying people's names in your sleep with a smile on your face, Swan."

Bella's head snapped up as she got a shocked and fearful look in her eyes. I was about to ask her what was wrong when she spoke in a small voice "Who's name did I say?"

I decided to mess with her a little bit. "Well remember the time you force me to go with you to go see Adam Lambert?" When she nodded, I continued, "Well I did hear his name then maybe a week later I heard something about you 'not wanting Ian to stop'. Before I continue who is Ian?"

"It depends was it on a Thursday night?" I nodded so she would continue "Oh well, then that would have to be Ian Somerhadler from '_Vampire Diaries'._"

"So anyway then there was – "

"We really don't need to discuss this anymore do we." She pleaded with me with her eyes.

"Ok fine but just one more question?" She nodded so I took that as a sign that I should going. "Do happen who Ed-ARRRRGh is 'cause I tried to figure it out but I'm stuck."

"Ummmmmmmm…" was the only thing that came out of her mouth. I started to suspect it was me but I doubted it. "Oh right, him that is a guy in my English-literature class. His name is, uh, Edmond, yeah, Edmond and he's seriously hot and makes me all types of wet." When she finally realized what she had just said, she blushed a deep dark crimson as Emmett and I were laughing ourselves into hysterics. "Did I really just say that in front of you two?"

"Afraid so baby bell, afraid so." Emmett responded.

"Oh god, kill me now. I'm going downstairs before I say anything more embarrassing." Bella said sliding out of bed. I just noticed that she was shirtless with no bra on. Apparently, Bella didn't notice this as she stretched up and proceeded to move toward the door only to stopped by Emmett, who had just gone into a fit of laughing.

"Baby bell, uh, how do I put this lightly. Oh well there is no way but Bella I can see you tits."

* * *

**Soooooo what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Love it? C(: leave me a review and you might get a sneak peek. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

** Hello again people of the... website **

**I have come to realise a few things while writing this chapter.**

**1st: There will not be that many Bpov in this story it will be mostly Epov. If any of you have written a story and you are like me and you dont really think like a girl Epov is a peice of cake and Bpov is hard and boring.**

**2nd: Once school starts up again on the 11th please DO NOT EXPECT ME TO UPDATE AS MUCH. School is hard and i have friends but i WILL NOT become one of those people that update every month. Maybe every other week or once a week i dont know yet.**

**So that is it. If you have any question dont be afraid to ask.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT BECAUSE IF I DID I'D BE SPENDING MY MONEY I GOT OFF THE BOOK AND MOVIE NOT WIRTING FANFICTION**

**Chapter 3**

**Enjoy c(:**

**

* * *

**

Epov

Emmett, Bella and I were still in my room trying to convince Bella that she needed to put a shirt on 'because her boobs were hanging out.

"No you can't, my shirt isn't see through?" Bella said confused and slightly frustrated.

"Well that might be because you're not wearing a shirt." I was now trying to hold in my laughter but a few chuckles managed to slip through. I could see Emmett's face starting to red from trying to hold his back.

"What in the hell are you two talking about, I'm wearing a shirt. Emmett what are you doing?"Emmett had picked up one of her hands; he put it on her right boob and made her pinch it. Bella jumped in pain and shock and finally opened her eyes all the way. When she looked down, she did exactly what I expected her to do. She screamed so loud she probably woke the whole neighborhood, ran and jumped under the covers with me while hiding her chest.

What I didn't expect was to have her boobs rub against my bare back causing a _very_ unwanted reaction from my body. I was hard._ Painfully._ I froze slightly. Her boobs were so soft yet firm, small yet full about the size of the inside of my hand. I just wanted to grab her and burry my head in between her tits and legs and taste her.

Jasper, Alice and Rose all came running in with worried expressions and yelling 'what the hell is going on here'.

"Well you see what happened here was that-" Emmett started.

"Emmett if finish that sentence I swear I will hurt you" Bella interrupted him.

"What are you going to do? Run around with your tits out?" He taunted.

"_WHAT?_" Jazz, Alice and Rose yelled at the same time.

"Oh we all just learned that Bella can undress herself in her sleep."

The whole room went silent for a few minutes. I looked around the room at everyone's faces. Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper all had looks of amusement and were looking at Bella. When I looked at Bella, I found that she was looking at me with a look of humiliation and something else I just couldn't place, which made me curious as to what it was. Bella and I continued to stare at each other until we were back to the present by a loud roar of laughter by the people that we seemed to have forgotten were in the room.

All that was heard was random words such as "Bella…no shirt" "Running around shirtless" "Sleep undressing" and much more most of it incoherent. Bella was blushing madly and looked the most embarrassed I think I've ever seen her in the sixteen years that I've known her. I decided to try to comfort her from there laughter so I put my arm around her shoulders and started rubbing her arm.

I leaned down to whisper in her ear "Are you ok?"

She looked up at me with her eyes glistening with unshed tears as she nodded "Yea I'm fine just embarrassed I guess but can you do me a favor" I nodded. "Can you get me one of your shirts I tried to find mine but I couldn't find it." I nodded again. It didn't go unnoticed that her voice was hoarse as if she didn't want to cry in front of everyone. I quickly got up and walk to my closet to get her a shirt. When I walked back out of the closet I could hear Emmett telling Alice, Rose and Jasper all that had happened and I could there laughter but all that I could really focus on was the fact Bella was hidden under the covers and the faint sound of sniffling that was being drowned out by the laughter. I lifted the covers on my side to see Bella staring up at me tears running down her cheeks and curled up in a ball.

"Here's the shirt you wanted" I handed her the shirt. She sat up slightly, put the shirt on and laid back down mumbling a quiet 'thanks'. "Hey you want to go down stairs? I'll make you breakfast." She nodded and got up and walked over to me. I grabbed her and started to walk past our friends who were still doubled over in laughter with Alice rolling around on the floor in hysterics. I lead Bella downstairs and into the kitchen where I sat her at the island.

"What do you want for breakfast, Bella?" I asked her as I searched around the fridge for something to cook.

"Mmmm I want one of your special omelets, please." She asked with a tone of excitement.

"Sure, two bacon and cheese omelets coming up." Once I was finished cooking and sat down next to Bella with our omelets everyone else came downstairs showered and dressed.

"Hey, I want an omelet too." Whined Emmett when he walked into the kitchen followed by a chorus of three 'me too'. "Why didn't you make us any?" Emmett asked still whining.

"Because you weren't down here." I said shrugging like it the most obvious thing in the world when the real reason was that I didn't like the fact that they made Bella cry.

"I like to eat omelets too." Emmett started whining again like a four-year-old boy that just got his Spiderman toy taken away.

"Well there still eggs and bacon and cheese left in the fridge, go make you one." I heard Bella quietly giggling beside me, which caused me to turn and smile at her.

"But yours are special… wait when did you start putting bacon in them?"

"I've always put bacon in Bella's since I started making them. Isn't that right Bella?" she just nodded.

"Haven't you put any in ours?" Alice question followed by three 'yeah'.

"Well after the about the seventh time she asked, I just continued to make them that way. Didn't you ever notice I always make hers and mine last?" They all shook their heads. "Well I don't believe that's my problem." Bella started laughing loudly which caused me to smile again. Sometimes her smile was so beautiful I just had to smile. I stood up and took our dishes; we were both done, and put them in the sink to wash later. I walked over to Bella grabbed her hand and lead her upstairs to get dressed.

OoOoOo

After the incident this morning, Bella and I decided to go for a walk in the park to get out of the house because she didn't really want to see our friend's right then.

"You sure you're ok? Because I mean…" I trailed off my sentence because I didn't really know what to say.

"Yeah, I'm fine just, you know, humiliated really. I mean think about it, I was shirtless in front of Emmett. He will never let me live it down. The first thing out of his mouth when I get to the house will be something along the lines of 'Oh look she has a shirt and bra on this time'. It kind of makes me feel like I don't want to go back there ya know." She said in a shaky breath and I knew she was going to cry again. I walked her over to the pond nearby and sat down pulling her to sit in my lap.

"Bella are you going to cry again?" She nodded slightly before burying her head in the crook of my neck and started shuddering with sobs. I let her cry for a few minutes, while she soaked my shirt and neck with her tears until I couldn't take her being sad anymore. "Hey, Bella _please _stop crying. It hurts to see you so sad."

She looked up at me when her sobs quieted, her cheeks streaked with tears. I reached up and brushed the tears away with the hand that wasn't rubbing her back. She leaned into my hand. I leaned down to kiss her right cheek, her left, her forehead, her eyes and her chin. Once I was done I wanted to kiss her slightly parted lips but I knew I couldn't because I it wouldn't be right. She slowly opened her eyes and that same unidentifiable expression was there again to confuse the hell out of me.

"Please don't cry again. I don't think I could take it. Remember what I said when we were in 3rd grade?" She nodded with a small smile playing on her lips. "What did I say?"

_Flashback_

_It was April 13 one of the most important day at that school to the students because it was the day we got a whole hour and a half recess. All the kids were running around the big playground. I was pushing Bella on the swing when she accidentally fell off the swing and scratched up both her legs and possibly broken her leg. I ran to her as fast as I could and kneeled down next to her._

"_BELLA, are you ok? __**Please**__ say you're ok." She looked up at me with her hair hanging in her eyes. I brushed her hair back to see tears running down her face and her lips quivering. "I'm so sorry Bella. I didn't mean to do it."_

"_It's not your fault, I'm a huge klutz you know that. Don't blame yourself, please." She said with tears still running down her cheeks and her voice hoarse as if she was trying to stop from breaking out in sobs._

_End of Flashback_

"You said 'Angel, please stop crying. If you cry I'll cry and I'll be honest I'm not that pretty when I cry' then you made the face you still make when cry which I thought was the funniest thing in the world. After that I decided to make a huge ass of myself and say your beautiful." She said while she thought over everything that happened that wonderful day.

"Yup then I picked you up in my huge 3rd grader arms of mine and carried you all the way to the nurse."

"Yeah… Whoa, wait 'huge 3rd grader arms of yours' please your arms were then size of my calf."

"Well… SHUT UP. I was only a kid way to boost my ego." I pushed her off my lap playfully turned away from her and pulled my legs up to my chest pouting. Suddenly I felt Bella's warm breath on my ear.

"Trust me your ego doesn't need to get any bigger." She whispered with her lips directly on my ear. I turned my head around quickly and was startled by how close her face was. Her lips were just slightly above mine and inviting. I wanted to lean in and kiss her but there was a voice inside my head telling me not to, she doesn't want you. Before I could even move Bella had decided she had waited long enough and pressed her lips to mine. I was so shocked I couldn't move my lips to kiss her back. I was so ecstatic but I just couldn't move. Bella took this the wrong way and pulled back her eyes looking towards the floor.

"I-I'm sorry I-I didn't mean to-." I cut her off with my lips pressed against her lips. She moaned into the kiss and she tangled her fingers in my hair pulling me closer to her.

Bella pulled back "Wait Edward what are we doing?" she was gasping for her breath.

"I don't know but I don't want to stop." And with that, I pressed my lips to hers and this time neither of us pulled away. And I knew after this moment we would never be the same again.

* * *

**If you are wondering why Bella is so upset about this is because she was embarressed and pmsed .**

**And I will say it so she wont kill me. Thanks to my Cousin Briana for helping me because if i didnt have her there wold be a lot more mistakes. If you need proof read the last two chapters then this one.**

**anywhovilpenis Tell me what you think in a reveiw and if you dont because you hate me. You can go jump off a cliff yo lonley bitch! :( ahhhh just kiddin. c(:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Im so sorry its late. I was being lazy and Im sorry. I'll see you guys at the bottom.**

** ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own twilight.**

_

* * *

Previously_

"_I-I'm sorry I-I didn't mean to-." I cut her off with my lips pressed against her lips. She moaned into the kiss and she tangled her fingers in my hair pulling me closer to her._

_Bella pulled back "Wait Edward what are we doing?" she was gasping for her breath._

_"I don't know but I don't want to stop." And with that, I pressed my lips to hers and this time neither of us pulled away. And I knew that after this moment we would never be the same again._

**Chapter 3**

**Epov**

I cannot believe Bella and I were kissing it was defiantly a magical feeling. Bella pushed me down on the ground of the park we were at, crawled back on top of me, and crushed her lips back to mine. I tangled the fingers of one hand into her hair while the other stroked up and down her back slowly. I ventured slightly lower feeling the hem of her top, slid my hand up the back of her shirt, and caressed her soft warm skin. Bella moaned at the contact and parted her lips to slowly lick my lips. I obeyed immediately and parted my lips quickly engulfing her tongue and massaging it with mine. Abruptly Bella pulled back and got off me while muttering a string of no's.

"Bella what are you doing?" I asked confused and upset the feeling of her lips and body pressed against mine was gone.

"I have to go… I can't ….can't" She was stuttering and breathing heavily.

I realized I was still laying down so I got up and walked over to her. "Bella what can't you do? Please calm down and tell me. I am getting scared."

"I-I can't s-s-stand to be…" Bella was stuttering and breathing in short pants. I realized she was crying so I grabbed her into my arms holding her tight.

"Shh calm down I shouldn't have kissed you like that. I'm so terribly sorry. We can go back to be just friends." My saying this brought on a new round of hysterics. "I'm sorry Bella. What can I say or do to make this better, I'll do anything." I realized I was begging and pleading but now I couldn't care less.

"Please…I want you to…"

"Bella what do you want me to do, I'll do anything."

"I want you… to ki… take me home. Please."

"Of course, we were headed back to the house-" I was cut off by a tiny voice.

"No, can you take me to our apartment back at school." She mumbled and for the first time since the kiss looked me in the eyes. They were rimmed red and look almost blood shot.

Bella, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice and I all own an apartment back in Seattle close to the school. We each had our own bedroom but all preferred to sleep together in pairs. Our parents had decided to get us a house together after our first year of college when we all came back complaining about our weird roommates.** (Sorry I didn't mention this before I thought I did but I didn't so here you go)**

"Yeah sure, we can go back to the house and tell the others to pack so we can go back home. That ok?" I hoped that this was what she wanted because I was fucking clueless.

When Bella shook her head, I frowned further "C-can we go back… just the two of us…_please?" _I was shocked she wanted to go back but going back alone was just the icing on the cake. But regardless I didn't hesitate to say ok. I picked her up and began to carry her back to the car. "Edward I can walk you know." She said trying to get out of my arms unsuccessfully. I replied with a short 'nope' as I began to twirl her around to get her to laugh. When she started to giggle, I stopped and sighed. _Works every time._

OoOoOo

By the time we got back to our house in Seattle, Bella was sleep. I turned off the car and just sat there watching her sleep. As I watched her, I thought back to what happened earlier at the park.

I can't believe I kissed Bella like that. She obviously pulled back the first time for a reason and that reason was that she didn't want to kiss me because I was just her best friend. I was confused as to why she kissed me first or why she kissed me back but it was probably just heat of the moment shit.

_Maybe she kissed you back is because she likes you!_

_Why would she like me? I'm not special._

_My god here we go again, with the whole 'I'm not special' or 'I'm not good enough for Bella'. Dude get your head out of your ass, grow a pair and just ask her out._

_I can't ask her out on a date. She'd say no._

_Come on you just made out with her in the park a few hours ago and if you don't ask, you'll never know._

Bella's soft voice brought me back to reality and out of my internal argument, "Edward" she mumbled.

"Yeah?" There was no answer.

"Edward…mmhmm." This time it came out more of a breathy moan. I looked over her to see her eyes were still closed. It took a moment for realization to dawn on me.

_**BELLA**__ was having a wet dream __**ABOUT ME!**_

I froze. I didn't know what I should do. I finally decided I would let her sleep a little longer and if she didn't wake up, I would carry her in the house. After an hour and a half of listening and suffering from a hard on, I got out the car. I walked over to Bella's side, picked her up out the car and into the house.

After I laid Bella down in bed, went back outside to get the rest of the bags out of the car. Once I had all the bags in our rooms, I went to go lay down next to Bella and watched her sleep.

_God, she's beautiful._

Bpov

I woke to the smell of something delicious wafting in my nose. My eyes shot open and I instantly regretted doing that. I squeezed my eyes shut immediately. _The light was so bright_.

"Please turn off the light and turn on the lamp…NOW PLEASE!" I hissed when he didn't do it immediately. I could hear Edward hurry over to turn off the light then turn on the lamp. I finally let my eyes flutter open only to see Edward's bare, wet and beautiful chest right in my face. I had to resist the urge to lick him. _Everywhere._

"Why are you waking me up? I was having a wonderful dream."I huffed out thinking back to my dream of having sex with Edward.

"I know you were. And I am waking you up because you've been sleep for the past six hours and I didn't want you to starve to death. But after about three minutes of shaking you still didn't wake up so I decided to put the food in here to wake you up. And what do ya know worked in 30seconds tops." Edward explained. I looked over to the nightstand to see two plates of spaghetti and garlic bread. At the sight of food my stomach rumbled.

"Oh well, thank you. I didn't realize how hungry I was. Did you make the Kool-Aid to go with it?"I asked hopeful.

"Of course, how could I forget." Ever since Edward and I were nine, when we went to Mike Newton's birthday party we have never been able to eat spaghetti without tropical punch Kool-Aid.

When Edward left to go get the drinks, I sat up in bed and grabbed my plate. As I was putting spaghetti on my garlic bread Edward walked in with a movie in his mouth and the drinks in his hands. He set down my glass, picked up his plate and went to his side of the bed.

"Edward can I ask you a question?" He grunted out a response I took as a yes, seeing as he was too busy stuffing his face to form words. "Why are you walking around in a towel and wet?"

He swallow then chuckled out, "Because before woke you up I took a shower and just haven't changed yet. Why? Am I too sexily beautiful for your eyes to take in?"

_YES! HELL YES!_ He was smirk at me smugly as if he knew what was going through my head.

I scoffed, "Yeah right I was just wondering. So what movie you got?" I asked quickly try to change the subject.

"I got 'Drag Me to Hell'. I figured we haven't seen it in a while." He walked over to put the DVD in and sat back down. We ate while we watched the movie. For a horror movie, it was hilarious. By the time it was over we had both had three servings of spaghetti and Edward had put some boxers on. We were currently cuddled up next to each other in a comfortable silence.

Edward shifted slightly towards me and made me look up at him and stare him in the eye. "Bella I think we need to talk."

* * *

**So sorry i ended it here it's so cliche but i didnt want to keep you waiting any longer.**

**So big question do you guys want long chapters that take a long time to post. Or short chapters that can be put up every week and a half.**

**So leave me a review with your answers!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys I know haven't written in two months but that is because i am quiting this story. So if anyone wants this story you can have it i don't care just tell me your taking it. i writing a different story but it will **NOT** be Edward and Bella.

so sorry guys i just cant write this story anymore


End file.
